U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,444,223 and 6,714,120 describe radio frequency identification tags where the tags are associated with a binary number established by a pattern of ones and zeros depending on the resonance or non-resonance of plural circuits associated with the tag. However, as described in FIGS. 1 and 1A of U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,120, the tag includes an LC circuit section and a bar code section that are separate. This increases the required area for the tag.